


Xenoship Week 2020

by SunnyWait



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, They are so cute, all sorts of stuff, i just wanna scream about how much I love this ship, the perfect couple does not exi-nvm Panzeke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyWait/pseuds/SunnyWait
Summary: I just wanna talk about this ship with people but I have nobody to speak to so instead I result to writing cause it’s all I have. I need Panzeke friends.
Relationships: Zeke von Genbu/Saika | Pandoria
Kudos: 6





	1. Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna talk about this ship with people but I have nobody to speak to so instead I result to writing cause it’s all I have. I need Panzeke friends.

“You could of gotten yourself killed!”  
Pandoria shouted, arms crossed. 

Zeke looked away, slightly embarrassed by his own stupidity. He and Pandoria had came across a driver who was engaged in battle, Zeke jumped in to help, but had only caught the attention of more enemies, probably because he yelled. ‘Don’t be afraid, the Zekenator is here to help!’ Which wasn’t such a good move. But he always insisted on being so dramatic. So in the end, they all had to make a run for it. The driver he had helped did protest, claiming they didn’t need help. But Zeke was set on helping anyway.

“Look, I know you wanted to help, but because you decided to yell, for some reason. You got us in a real bad situation!”  
She continued to lecture him. 

The two had made it back to the inn after a long day of almost dying. But only now did she decide to get mad at him.  
“I get so scared you know..What if one time, we don’t make it out alive?”

“Pandy..”

“You’re always so reckless.. I don’t want to lose you-I don’t want to forget! I love you, you know.”  
Tears started to form in her eyes.

“Pandoria-I love you too, and-“

“Then stop being such an idiot!”  
She yelled. The thought of anything bad happening to him terrified her. She knew one day that he wouldn’t be her driver anymore, that one day he would die. Pandoria hated thinking about it. Hated the thought that one day she will forget the man she loved.

“I’m sorry.”  
He walked up to her, and embraced her. One arm wrapped around her whilst the other stroked her hair. 

“That was..really stupid of me. I can’t deny it.”  
Zeke apologised, but he knew apologising wasn’t enough. 

“I hate seeing you upset. And knowing that it’s my fault makes me pissed off at myself. And the only way to really solve this is if I start being more careful.”  
He told her, she looked up at him with teary eyes.

“Of course! Put more thought into things before you run straight in and get yourself hurt, please! You basically did die..! Without part of my core crystal being implanted into your heart-you would be dead!”’  
She pleaded.

“Yeah, I know.. But with situations like today, where that driver was being attacked. I just want to help. And I’m not really thinking that.. err, logically. To say the least.”

“But. You’re right. One of these times I might end up really dying. I should of learnt my lesson already.”  
He said, still frustrated at himself.

“So..” 

“So?” Pandoria asked.

“So I’ll be more careful.”  
The Prince told her.

“Promise?”  
She asked, wanting confirmation.

“I promise.”  
He said with a smile. She couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“Thank you.”  
Pandoria nodded. But her demeanour quickly changed as she practically leapt at Zeke.

“Hey, you didn’t get injured did you? Does it hurt anywhere?” She questioned him as she also inspected him.

“Hey- Pandy- I’m fine, don’t worry. I didn’t get hurt.” He insisted. But Pandoria rebuked his words. 

“You can get stabbed and you’ll just say that you’re fine. There’s a difference between getting hurt and getting hit by an attack.” She stated. 

“Okay-fine. I didn’t get hit by an attack. But thank you for caring.” Zeke confirmed. Pandoria stood back, and laughed a bit.

“Pfft. Dumbass.”

“Hey-! What was that for?” He asked, pretending to be offended.

“You might be a bit of an idiot sometimes, but you’re my idiot.”


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this one

It wasn’t unusual for the two of them to get lost. But when it happened, they were usually lost together. But now, being in a completely new place where neither of them had ever been to before, they had been separated from each other. The two decided to go on a vacation, for they hadn’t gone on one in a while. But this city was so big and the public transport wasn’t any less confusing. Zeke claimed it was the right train, he told Pandoria it would take them to the station that was closest to their hotel, and they would take a bus from there. That was their plan.

It seemed like a flawless plan, as long as they knew where they were going, there would be no issue. But unfortunately, the two don’t have much experience with public transport like this. Is it Platform 3, or Platform 4? The schedule says 3, but the map seems to suggest that 4 is the correct one. Could the schedule just be incorrect?

Pandoria had told him that it was platform 3. The hotel he was looking at on the map shared a name with the one they were meant to be going to, they were owned by the same company after all. But they were going to the North one, not the East one.

After finally figuring it out. The couple sat on a bench as they waited for the train to arrive. How many trains were there meant to be before their train again? One train passed. They didn’t get on it. Another train passed. They didn’t get on that one either.

When the 3rd one came to a stop. Zeke and Pandoria got up and began to walk towards the train, they weren’t really paying attention to the number of trains that came by. Zeke stepped onto the train, but before Pandoria did, she quickly glanced up to the timetable. 

“Hey, wait a second! This isn’t the right train!”   
She called out to her husband, but unfortunately. The constant chatter of those around them blocked out her voice. 

Zeke quickly noticed that she wasn’t boarding. But couldn’t get to her because of the large amount of people on the train blocking his way, and the countless of people still entering. And the fact that they had luggage only made it more difficult to get past everyone. 

“Pandy!” He tried to shout to her, but his call was drowned out by the loudspeaker.

“Doors Closing. Please stand clear.”   
Pandoria decided to jump onto the train at the last second, even if it wasn’t the right one. But she was pushed aside by a group of people also trying to run onto the train. And then, the doors shut.

She practically felt her soul leave her body as the train departed. Fantastic. Now Zeke was on a train to who knows where, and she was stuck at the station. The train to their hotel was coming next. But she had forgotten completely about that, and was more focused on being reunited with him.

“You’ve got to be kidding me..” She mumbled to herself as she pulled her phone out from her pocket. The best thing to was to text Zeke and arrange a place to meet up, right?

Pandoria sent a text to him. But realisation then washed over her. Zeke’s phone had gone flat only about 10 minutes ago. And now they have no way to contact one another. So she had to think of a new plan. Perhaps she should board a train that goes to one of the stations the train Zeke was on goes to. But then again, she had no idea what station he would get off at. So she couldn’t meet up with him that way.

So instead, the best course of action was to take the train they were supposed to take, and she would wait for him at the other station, the one they were meant to go to. Hopefully he would show up there eventually.

Eventually the train came, and Pandoria got on as planned. She was nervous, of course this happened. They finally go on vacation again and this happens on the very first day. Just their luck.

It was a miserable train ride. It only lasted about 10 minutes until she reached her stop. But it felt like hours. There were a lot of people, and it was quite hot out. So being in a stuffy train with broken air conditioning was less then ideal. 

After finally getting out of the train and somehow getting through the crowd. Pandoria sat down on a bench. And the waiting then begun.

10 minutes  
30 minutes

After half an hour, she made her way to another platform incase he got off of a train from there. She had hoped he didn’t get off a train, but she missed him because he was on another platform.

An hour had passed. Pandoria was trying to conserve her phone battery. But it was now only on 30%. She had a portable charger. Except she had forgotten it at home when her and Zeke realised they were about to be late for their flight that morning.

After all the walking around and traveling today, she was relatively worn out, and just wanted to go take a nap at the hotel. But she still had no idea where Zeke was.

2 hours had passed. She resolved to asking around to see if anyone had seen him. But she was only faced with ‘Nopes’ as responses. She was tired and she missed her husband. Her phone was on 5%. It wouldn’t last much longer, but she had to save the last amount of battery in case Zeke somehow called her.

After 2 and a half hours. Pandoria finally decided that she should leave the station. Surely he would of been here by now. Did she miss him? He may of came to the station but she just never noticed. How she longed to be in his arms again and share passionate kisses. But she would never feel his loving embrace again if she had lost him in this city. 2 and a half hours of absolute pain.

The phone rang. The ringtone made her jump. She wasn’t expecting a call, she checked the number, hoping it was Zeke and he somehow charged his phone, but it wasn’t. She didn’t recognise the number straight up. But she answered anyway. To her surprise, she was met with a familiar voice.

“Pandy! Hey, are you okay?”  
It was Zeke! He wasn’t calling from his phone, but he must of found a phone to call from at least. Relief washed over Pandoria. But her phone was about to so flat. So she didn’t have time for an emotional phone call.

“I’ve been waiting at the station near the hotel for almost 3 hours. Where are you?” She had to use the battery she had wisely, and quickly arrange a meet up location.

“I took a train to another station near the hotel. Not the one you’re at. I’m at the hotel now and I’m using their phone.” Good, he was at the hotel. So meeting up with him would be quite easy. Pandoria had been wondering if she should just go to the hotel. But she was unsure.

“Alright, I’ll meet you at the hotel then ok? Love y-“ The phone died before she got a chance to finish. But at least she got to tell him she would go there. Now all she needed to do was find a bus.

After finding a bus that went to the bus stop outside the hotel. Pandoria waited eagerly on the bus, wanting to hurry up and get to Zeke. The bus was crowded, just like the train. So she had to stand. But she didn’t mind.

When she finally got to the bus stop. She practically leapt off the bus. Or the leapt off the best she could, considering she had a suitcase. Pandoria ran to the entrance and looked through the glass door. She didn’t see Zeke in there at first. But she presumed he was just not in view.

She entered and then called his name. Darting her eyes around the room, trying to find him. Pandoria let go of her suitcase and pushed it against the wall, she was about to continue her search, but she then felt two arms being wrapped around her and a few words were whispered into her ear.

“Hey Pandy.” He said. Pandoria jumped out of his arms, startled. 

“Ak-! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” She told him that, but she couldn’t care less about that, because she was just relieved to see him again.

“Oh, sorry about that. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Zeke responded. Pandoria hugged him back. Pressing her face to his chest as he hugged her back, holding her tightly.

“That was awful..” She mumbled to him. He nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. Being away from my beautiful wife.. it wounds me! Would you heal me with a kiss?” She looked up at her husband and couldn’t help but laugh at his antics.

“Since we were apart for like 3 hours, that means 3 hours of nonstop cuddles. Right?”   
She tilted her head to the left in question.

“Only 3 hours? Isn’t that like, 3 hours too little?” Zeke responded to her. 

Pandoria was quite tired from the events of the day. So falling asleep in her husbands loving arms sounded quite nice.   
“6 hours still sounds like too little, to be honest.” 

“Even an eternity isn’t long enough.” Sure, some may say he was being dramatic. But when you’re in love, it’s not dramatic, it’s the truth, his true feelings. 

“Gimme a kiss.” Pandoria said, bringing her face close to his. He obliged. Pressing his lips against hers. Her fingers glided through his hair as she pulled him closer in response. Their kiss lasted a long time. But it was still too short for their likings when it was interrupted by a member of the hotel staff.

“You guys are blocking the doorway, do you mind moving?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t think it was possible to like this ship more then I already do but every time I write/read a fic I love them even more.


	3. Memory

Lying there, time felt still. One moment lasted an eternity. The clock wouldn’t move. It was like she was stuck in an endless loop of her own tears, inescapable loneliness. Inescapable death.

Her clothes stained red with blood. But not her own. But the blood of the one she loved. The one dying right by her. He would die. And she would fade away. This version of her would cease to exist. As well as her memories.

All the laughter, the tears. Everything. It all seemed to flash by in a moment. She realised how short that 10 years really was. There was so much she wanted to do. So much she wanted to say. But it was all coming to an end. Death was inevitable, sure. It would happen to them one day. But that was one day. And that one day was supposed to be ages away. But their life was cut short.

Her pleas were useless. Nothing but lonely words that wouldn’t reach a single soul. 

I don’t want to die.  
I don’t want to forget.

She wouldn’t truly die. Just turn back into a core crystal to eventually be awakened again. Awakened again to someone who wasn’t him. Somebody else. And she would forget everything. The moments they cherished together would be wiped from existence. 

Tears fell from her eyes. She cried more than she ever had. But no noise emitted from her mouth. Her eyes were cold and dead. Her face showed no emotion. She felt empty. Practically lifeless. There was nothing but despair in her mind.

Every time her hand brushed against his, or whenever he held her close. When he would give her one of his charming smiles. Every moment had only made her fall even deeper in love.

There were so many regrets. If there’s one thing she wished she could say to him the most before the end. It would be to confess her feelings, her love. But it was too late.

If her memories disappeared. Her feelings for him did too. She couldn’t still be in love with someone she never knew existed. But deep down. She will always love him. Even if she doesn’t know it. 

Even if I forget you. I’ll still love you. I may not know it then but. I’ll never stop loving you.

It hurt so much. Not from pain. She wasn’t in pain. Not on the outside, at least. But on the inside. She was broken. Shattered like glass. This was like a horrible nightmare. The worst nightmare. But it wasn’t some dream. It was reality, the reality she had to face.

Could I have saved him?  
Was I not strong enough?

She blamed herself. There must of been something she could of done to prevent this awful outcome. The warmth had left his body. His heart beating, but barely. Shaky breaths that barely even registered as actual breathing.

She lay on the blood stained grass. Her consciousness slowly vanishing. She had no idea when she would be reawakened. A few days. Weeks, months, even years. Perhaps she would never be reawakened. And her core crystal would be lost for eternity. But having a new driver was a horrible thought to her. She didn’t want a new driver. So the idea of never being reawakened sounded much less scary then actually being reawakened.

A life without him wasn’t a life worth living in her eyes. But the new Pandoria wouldn’t know the difference.

Her memories wiped. Feelings gone.

I don’t want to ever forget him. Please. If he dies. Let me die with him.

I don’t want to forget.


	4. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at writing long stuff huh

Pandoria had suppressed her feelings for as long as she could. But it got unbearable. Falling in love can be such a painful thing. Pandoria was certain there was no way they could be together. One day, Zeke would become the King. She couldn’t produce an heir, so she couldn’t be with him. She was sure she would only get hurt in the end. So she tried her best to not fall in love with him. Alas, she failed.

But that didn’t matter anymore. Zeke loves her, he told her so often. Pandoria couldn’t be happier that the one she loved shared her feelings. But she was still nervous deep down. They may of been an inseparable couple. But what if, one day. They had no choice but to split apart. 

Pandoria wanted to have a family. She liked the idea. A loving husband with wonderful children. She thought about it often. How great it would be to have that kind of life. Unfortunately, that wasn’t possible for a blade.

Instead of bottling up her emotions. She figured it would be best if she just told Zeke outright what was on her mind. This isn’t the kind of thing they can just ignore, after all.

“Um..”  
She attempted to begin a conversation, and was trying to not let her nerves get the best of her. Pandoria figured the best time to bring this up was at breakfast.

“What’s up?”  
He looked up at her in question. 

“Err, well. Something’s been on my mind for a while. So I figured it’ll be best if I just talk to you about it.”  
She wasn’t exactly sure how to put it, or what words to use. This was a hard topic to talk about for the both of them, after all.

Zeke nodded, and waited for her to continue.  
“It’s about..us. And..our future together, that stuff. Um. It’s well..”  
She took a deep breath, before continuing.

“I’m worried. If you’re gonna be the King of Tantal the future. We’ll need an heir..but I can’t have children. So, what are we supposed to do?”

He took a sip of his coffee, but began speaking when he rested it back onto the table.  
“To be honest, I’ve been wondering that a bit myself, but it’s nothing to worry about.”

Pandoria was a bit surprised by the sudden reassurance.  
“Pandy. I don’t care if you can have children or not. I’m gonna marry you either way. Because I love you.”

A light blush crept onto her face. Zeke continued talking.  
“Even if we don’t have a child. We have relatives, if there is no heir produced by the King and Queen. The throne will go to their closest relative.”

Pandoria nodded, that was all true. And it was a relief that there wouldn’t be an issue with their marriage, but something else was still on her mind.  
“Yeah..but. I still want a family y’know?”

“You want kids?”  
Zeke wasn’t opposed to the idea himself. But it just wasn’t possible..unless.

“I suppose we could adopt or something. There are plenty of kids who need a good home. You think I would make a good father?”  
Pandoria’s eyes lit up at his suggestion, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Could we?” She said, beaming.  
“Hah, Someone’s excited.”   
She put her hands on her hips and pouted.

“Of course I am! Hmph.” She crossed her arms. Zeke, who had just finished his morning coffee. Stood up and walked to her side.

“I highly doubt we would be allowed to make an adopted child the heir. Unfortunately, but there’s nothing against us adopting a kid in general. Even if they can’t become the future King or Queen.”

Pandoria shook her head. That didn’t matter. If she could have a family with Zeke and have a child of her own. She was happy.

“I know that. But it’s okay. I’ve just fantasied about the idea of having a family with you for a while and now knowing that it can become a reality. I’m happy.”


	5. Ether

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here I go writing sappy stuff about my favourite ship again cause I can’t stop

The bond that blade and driver share. The thread that tied the two together. An inseparable line that paired them together for the rest of their days. But the line was fading. The light growing dim. 

Their existence slipping away. Like they were surrounded by a vast emptiness. Their whole being just out of reach. Reach out and try to catch it before it’s too far away. But it already is at an unreachable distance.

The ether connection severed. Or it almost was.

It had been 3 weeks since the incident. The terrifying day where they almost lost their lives. Pandoria couldn’t escape from the memory of it. Although it was in the past. She still feared for their lives. Next time will be it. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t bury those thoughts.

Zeke apologised constantly. Pandoria knew how awful he felt. And not because of the pain in his chest. But because of the guilt in his heart. She had a part of her cut out to save another without her consent. He told her she had all the right to be upset. 

Sure, she may of had part of her core crystal removed. But it didn’t bother her, as long as he was alive. Pandoria was happy. In that moment, when she felt his life dripping away. A voice screamed inside her head. A voice screaming that she would give anything to save him. And her wish was granted, but of course, with a cost.

Even though part of her core was away from her. It wasn’t gone. It was just in the heart of a different person. But it wasn’t any person, it was Zeke. He had part of her core in his heart. She was connected to his heart.

She was closer to his heart then ever before. But he told her she was already in his heart. She told him she loved him. And he said he felt the same. Pandoria has been dreaming about a kiss with him. Some may think those kinds of thoughts are childish. Or call her a lovesick fool. But she couldn’t help it.

She had imagined that moment to be more romantic then it really was, in reality. It was just in their room. No fancy location. But it happened. And that was the most important part.

They didn’t have a clue as to what would come next. They were staying in Indol for the time being. The pair never really stayed in one place for too long. But it seemed like this place was going to be their home for a while.

Zeke was still healing from his wounds. The main one nagging him to rest so he had time to get better was obviously Pandoria. 

He already had several scars across his body. But the one across his heart was the worst yet. He had been exercising, but wasn’t allowed to go back to fighting for a little while longer. He was eager to train, fight. He wanted to get out there and swing a sword again.

Although whenever he did anything even slightly above his limit, he would get scolded by Pandoria. She was worried about him, after all.  
Worried that anything small could kill him.

Things were slowly getting back to normal. Zeke was able to do a bit more everyday, but at the end of the day, Pandoria would constantly ask him if he strained himself at all. He would insist he hadn’t. 

He told her to stop worrying for him so much. That he would be fine in a couple of weeks. Although she couldn’t help but worry. Her fears were always lurking around in her mind. Whenever she didn’t know where he was, she felt a nervous feeling inside of her. 

At the moment, Zeke was rather frail. Pandoria always preferred to be by his side. Especially when he  
was in state. There were very few moments where they were actually apart either way, though.

When he healed. She wondered if he would go back to being as reckless as before. But even if he did do some reckless things. She knew he would be more careful. For the both of them.

Pandoria caught a glimpse at the sunset from a window, she caught herself staring. It was a beautiful sight after all. Her and Zeke had seen all sorts of amazing things in their travels. Sunsets and sunrises were nothing new. But they were just as beautiful every time.

The way the warm colours fused together to create a wave of ethereal magic in the sky had always captivated her. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, so it clear and fully visible.

She recalled the first sunset they watched together after they had left Tantal. It was a memory she cherished. She had so many memories that she cherished, and to think they would of all vanished if he had died then.

“I’m never gonna get tired of this view.”  
Zeke’s voice had said from behind her. She nodded in agreement, glancing at him for a moment.

He slipped an arm around her waist and held her close to him. Pandoria looked up to his face, he was looking out the window. But he turned his gaze to her, and he smiled.

Pandoria adored nothing more then being held by him. There was no more comforting or more safe place she could be.

But no matter how far away from her he was, they would always be connected by the threads of ether. And by the love that they shared.


	6. Garden

“Roses are the flower of romance, so it’s only natural we plant them.”  
Zeke had said with the usual confident expression he wore.

“Oh. How romantically cheesy.”  
He laughed at her not so enthusiastic approach of the situation.

“Well, you know me.”   
He stood up from the grass and brushed the dirt off his pants. Then reached his hand out to help Pandoria up.

“We were out here for what, about an hour? That’s long enough, I think.” The enthusiasm he showed only a few moments ago seemed to have slipped away, and had reached Pandoria’s enthusiasm level.

“Why did you even agree to this? ‘I bet you can’t make a decent looking garden.’ It’s not the most interesting bet I’ve ever heard.”

To be honest, she already knew the answer. Zeke would never turn down a bet or dare like this, he said it was just garden. That it wouldn’t be hard or take too long. But they had been working on it almost everyday for the past 3 weeks. Perhaps if they put in more effort and time each day they would get it done faster. But they had never done this kind of thing before. So it wasn’t the most intriguing activity for them.

“No matter how fun or boring I find it. I’m going to keep at it. You don’t have to keep helping me if you don’t want to.”

“If you’re not gonna give up. Then I won’t either. I’ll keep helping out, I mean it’s my garden too.”  
She reassured him. Besides, if she didn’t help him. It would take even longer to complete. She knew Zeke wasn’t exactly enjoying it either, so they would both prefer it to be finished sooner.

“That’s the spirit Pandy! Just keep up with that enthusiasm, okay?”  
His response caused her to give him an annoyed stare. 

“Hey! You aren’t exactly the most enthusiastic person about this either.” Pandoria piped up. 

Zeke attempted to rebuke her statement.  
“That’s not true. I am both very enthusiastic and determined.”  
Although his words came out much more sarcastic then he intended.

“I know sarcasm when I hear it.”  
She had replied to him. Zeke let out a small sigh, he didn’t really have much of a choice other than to admit defeat. Yes, he may not of been the most excited about this. But he would try to be. Tomorrow, at least.

-

4pm was their designated ‘gardening time’. At least, they had agreed on 4. But it had turned more into them just doing it whenever they wanted, as long as it was somewhat near 4pm. 

After closing the back door and walking to a specific bed of flowers that she was working on planting. Pandoria turned head to the left, only to see Zeke carrying one too many watering cans. As well as planting new things, they had to take care of everything they already planted. Including watering it all. But perhaps carrying 3 watering cans was a bad idea.

“Eh!? What are you doing? You’re gonna drop it!” Pandoria leapt towards him, running to him as quickly as she could before he dropped one and spilt water everywhere.

“I figured I would carry all three so I didn’t have to make the extra trip.”   
She grabbed a watering can from his as he spoke.

“The tap is literally around the corner. Not far whatsoever. Two hands, Two watering cans. Not three!” They were lucky the third watering can still had the majority of its water left. Pandoria was quite surprised it hadn’t all spilt out by now.

“Oh well. No issue anymore right? Let’s get these watered.” 

After watering all the flowers they had. They focused on planting more plants, and ended the gardening session on pulling up weeds.

“Ugh-! I can’t pull this one up-! Help!” Pandoria struggled with a particular weed, Zeke jumped to the rescue, but not fast enough. As she ended up falling backwards when she finally freed it from the soil.

Pandoria looked up at Zeke from the ground  
“You okay?”   
She released a small laugh. She would admit that it was amusing. Even though it happened to her.

“Yes, thank you. I’m fine.”

-

They had picked up the pace in the next week. Getting more and more done each day. They were starting to enjoy it more. Pandoria refused to admit she was having fun, just that. ‘It isn’t as boring as I thought.’ Although Zeke could easily tell she was enjoying the time they spent gardening. He could see it in her smile. It was the ‘Pandy is happy and having fun’ smile. They were pretty good at reading each others emotions.

“I swear if these flowers bloom and it turns out to look awful, I’m gonna be so upset. All our hard work gone to waste.”  
Pandoria complained as she picked up a bag of soil and placed it onto a table. 

“It’ll be fine. Don’t stress.”   
He figured it would look fine, at least. He couldn’t exactly know for sure. But they did everything correctly, so the chance of the flowers wilting was relatively low.

“We don’t have that much to go, huh.”  
Pandoria sat down on a bench, and Zeke soon joined her.

“Yeah, then we just gotta wait for the magic to happen. Bam, flowers. Best garden in the neighbourhood.”  
Probably a bit of an exaggeration. But he insisted anyway.

“Best? It might be good but I dunno about best.”  
She corrected him every so slightly.

“Just trust the process Pandoria.”   
After giving him a sarcastic grin. She stood up from the bench and pulled on his arm. Trying to get him to stand up as well.

“Well if you want it to be the best. Then get up and let’s get more work done.”

-

A couple more days had passed and they were finally complete. Most of the flowers had begun blooming, some were even finished. But there were still many that hadn’t even left the soil yet, but that was only because they were recently planted.

“And done! Final seed planted.”  
Pandoria quickly stood up and turned to her husband and spoke again.

“We’re finally done! High five!”  
A loud clap reverberated throughout the surrounding area. 

“Of course, we must still attend to the garden. The plants still require care, of course. Now that we’re done. We have to keep it alive and looking nice.” Zeke informed her, but Pandoria wasn’t opposed. Unlike her opinion in the beginning, she had grown the enjoy the activity of gardening.

“Fine by me! It was actually pretty fun.”

“Hah-! So you finally admit it.”

“Yeah, I do admit it. I had fun.”  
He was slightly caught off guard by the complete genuine reply, he expected another snarky remark. But he was glad she honestly enjoyed it.

“Alright, what other hobbies should we try. How about painting?” Even though Pandoria had fun with this, she wasn’t in the mood to start something new.

“Err, I think I’ll pass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow am I actually going to complete a challenge like this for once?


	7. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I’m so sorry this is late! I was super busy so I didn’t have time to write.

The word trust is always thrown around so loosely. Perhaps even too much. What did it mean to truly trust somebody? There’s a big difference between trusting someone to hold your drink for you as you run to the bathroom, and trusting that they won’t drop it or steal a sip. Or trusting someone with your life. Somebody you would trust until the bitter end.

Some people are very trusting, and will trust anyone rather easily. Though others are quite the opposite, and take a long time to open up to somebody and truly trust them.

It’s expected that a blade and driver trust each other completely. The more they trust one another, the stronger they will be in battle. They’ll be able to communicate well and rely on each other for certain things. Overall improving their performance during battle.

Although even if the trust was enough for them to be willing to die for each other. That’s not how it works with blades and drivers. If the driver died, they both died. And even though blades wounds regenerate, they still feel pain. They aren’t some kind of living shield.

Zeke was very protective over his blade. He would take a million hits for her. Pandoria would tell him that she can handle it, that her wounds will heal. But he said that didn’t matter, he just didn’t want to see her get hurt. Even if she could regenerate.

He didn’t care about any of that. Just because she was a blade doesn’t mean he would let anything bad happen to her. People who treated their blades like tools didn’t deserve their blade in the first place.

Nothing bad would happen to her as long as he had a say in it. She already lost past of her core crystal, which was now in Zeke. So he wouldn’t let her be harmed any further.

The quiet moments they would spend cuddled up in the inn beds was always his favourite time of the day. He would hold her close and whisper softly that he loved her as she slept in his arms.

Even though she could always trust him to protect her, she didn’t want to rely. Pandoria wanted to protect him as much as he protected her but he never gave her the chance. It frustrated her, if he dies. What will happen then? They will both be gone. His efforts would of gone to waste. And she will forget him.

She wondered how things would change in the years to come. Would they still be wandering around, trying to create some form of a living? Or would they perhaps return to Tantal. She thought of this often, but didn’t ask Zeke about it.

She could recall countless times where Zeke had told her to ‘trust him’ as they do something idiotic or reckless. Those times dated all the way back to the year she was first awakened. Actually, a lot of those times came from back then.

One of the most prominent moments she remembers is when Zeke had stolen one too many embercakes from the castle kitchen. He got told off by the head chef multiple times before. Though he didn’t stop. One time, the head chef had enough and let’s just say Zeke and Pandoria spent a while running away from an angry chef with a spatula.

Pandoria was worried and asked what would happen if the chef caught them. But he insisted they would be fine, and to trust him. He said he knew all sorts of shortcuts and hiding places. Pandoria found that a bit sad, the fact that the Prince had so little freedom that he had to find and create all these shortcuts and hiding places in the first place. 

But their old life in Theosoir was gone. And they had all the freedom in the world now. But they didn’t know what their future held. Not yet, anyway.

-

The early morning wind blew a cold breeze upon their skin, but it soon calmed down due to the warm sunshine that had only recently risen. 

Pandoria stretched her arms up in the air in an attempt to fully awaken her body. Still half asleep from her peaceful rest. Her and Zeke stood out the front of the Fonsa Myma inn which they had just exited from, as well as the others.

Everybody else seemed to be up a while before Pandoria, but she did have a slight habit of sleeping in. Zeke was usually up earlier. But he didn’t want to disturb her sleep.

“Morning..” She said whilst attempting not to yawn. 

“We ready to go?” Rex asked, realising everyone was now up and ready. With several nods and ‘yeahs’ from the group. They began to walk.

It had always been just them, Zeke and Pandoria. But now they had other friends. More people they could trust. They weren’t alone anymore. 

They found comfort in knowing that. But even so, there was nobody they could trust more then each other. Even if they still didn’t know what their future held. They would keep pushing on, and eventually find out when the time comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I actually completed something for once.


End file.
